User talk:74.103.8.60
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball War's Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ultimatesupersaiyanvegito page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultimatesupersaiyanvegito (Talk) 12:55, September 17, 2010 just make another acount dude Vegito the legend 14:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) banned i made 2 extra acounts just incase of being banned so create an acount call LSSJ4 or LSSJ4. Vegito the legend 14:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I would but my mom and dad might not let me. 15:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean not let you? 15:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I just tryied to make one but since I got the same email I was automatically blocked and I dont have any others so I'm gonna have to stay as a anon until monday sigh* tired of sannse. 15:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) so you got ip banned? because i have same email and im good. so whats the deal? Ip banned?Whats that my name was LSSJ4 maybe that was to obviosous I will try somethin different(Maybe) hey go back yourself up on community central they are attack me and you so I acted like I was a differnt person you should to. 15:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) nah im not scared of anything they say and i dont really care either my bann is over on the 4th so i can be my ultimatesupersaiyan again but its ok thats not fair how they can ban me on all wikis none of the wikis im on are thers 15:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I know we where banned from all wikis they probly havent heard of half the wikis we where on by monday Im back as Lssj4 and Im gonna be more civil and cool down or we,ll get banned again. 15:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) be how you wanna be but ill still spam if need be 15:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Don't Block Me! Calm down i wasn't gonna block you at all, i was just saying that i thought that story was Lssj4's. But why aren't you logged in? 13:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Cause I was blocked from all wikis as Lssj4 by a staff member on Community central so I can only speak as a anon until tommorow. 13:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) on my new story i could use some help . so you wanna help? i think i could use your creative mind. 12:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) im gonna be leaving 18:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) because vegeta th lss took away my sysop privelages 18:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks for being on my side he says me spamming showed im not matture enough to be an admin 18:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) dragon ball wiki but when goku returns returns im gonna ask if i can be an admin again so ill stay till goku is back ok 18:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC)